User access to 3GPP Enhanced Packet Core (EPC) is supported over networks, such as a wireless local access network (WLAN), using Dual Stack Mobile IP (DSMIP) or Internet Key Exchange/Internet Protocol Security (IKE/IPSec) to provide a “connection oriented” interface that corresponds to a 3GPP Packet Data Network (PDN). 3GPP Release 11 specifications 23.402 (chapter 16) describes how a user in a trusted WLAN can attach and obtain services from the operator's EPC network. However, in Release 11, only connections to a single PDN are supported over a WLAN. It is desirable to support more than one PDN connection over the WLAN, for instance to achieve some parity between 3GPP and WLAN access in terms of the connection service model.